Poptropica (film) (2020 remake)
Poptropica (also known as Jorge Gutierrez's Poptropica) is a traditionally-animated/flash-animated film that is based on the web-based game of the same name and is made by Skwakpad, Mexopolis and StoryArc Media. The film takes place after the events of "the End of Time" and is about Oliver (Alanna Ubach), Jorge (Jacob Hopkins), Mya (Jessica DiCiccio) and Amelia (Christina Vee) travelling through vast islands to save Poptropica, with the neutral aid of Octavian (Seth MacFarlane) from great danger. Animation will be provided by Renegade Animation (flash) and Titmouse (traditional). More info sometime later. Plot Two months after the events of the Mystery of the Map book series and the comic series, Oliver, Mya, Jorge, and Octavian got separate letters by a pilot named Amelia. A few days later, the trio, including Octavian arrive on the Poptropica blimp. Amelia greets them and gives them an objective to find Oliver's father, claiming that he is still alive. Oliver knows how to get him. The key to bring him back is to find the five gems of creation: Generation (Green), Power (Yellow), Destruction (Red), Time (Blue), and Speed (Purple). More coming soon... Shark Tooth Island The trio arrive in Shark Tooth Island. More coming later...? Reality TV/Reality TV: Wild Safari Island Coming later... Super Power Island Coming later... 24 Carrot Island Coming later... Mythology Island Coming later... In the mid-credits scene, Afro Guy is seen silhouetted as a purple light glares through the recording light of a faulty camera, and says "Nyeh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh! (wheezes) Surprise... ", and abruptly, turns off with the sound of an echoed Windows XP error. In the post-credits scene, TBA. Cast Main * Oliver (Alanna Ubach) - He is the smartest of the of boys in the group, he's more down to earth like Mya. However, he still can be goofy. * Jorge (Jacob Hopkins) - He is friends to Oliver and Mya, and travels with Amelia. His passion is food and slow music. * Mya (Jessica DiCiccio) - She is Oliver's down-to-earth sister, and a friend of Jorge. She is also a fast-runner. Her hobby is writing poems into her diary. * Amelia (Christina Vee) - She is the pilot of the Poptropica blimp, and is spunky to Octavian and the gang. She tends to have a crazy and random attitude to several situations, even when it's serious. ** Amelia (Young) - Played by Grey Griffin. * Octavian (Seth MacFarlane) - He is a manipulative, neutral explorer who has anger issues, and is shy to Oliver and Jorge. Mya was his advisor for Poptropican ways. ** Octavian (Young) - Played by JSKTPR. Recurring Villians * Dr. Hare (Tom Kenny) - TBA * Director D (Christopher Lloyd) - TBA ** Director D (Young) - Played by Ryan Reynolds. * El Mustachio (John DiMaggio) - TBA * Betty Jetty (Grey Griffin) - TBA * Black Widow (Tara Strong) - TBA * Copy Cat (Tabithia Germain) - TBA * Speeding Spike (Seth MacFarlane) - TBA * Ratman (Jim Cummings) - TBA * Crusher (Will Smith) - TBA * Sir Rebral (Carlos Alazraqui) - TBA * Mordred (Scott McNeil) - TBA * Captain Crawfish (Eric Bauza) - TBA * the Red Baroness (Tara Strong) - The rival pilot of Amelia, and an infamous plane-rider. * Dr. Cumulus Nimbus (Richard Horwitz) - the Helper of Zeus. * E. Vile (Dana Snyder) - A friend to Dr. Cumulus Nimbus, and a Helper of Zeus. * Zeus (Kevin Richardson (with battle cries provided by Matthew Mercer)) - TBA. Other Cast * Mya's Father (Keong Young) - TBA * Oliver's Mother (Amy Poehler) - TBA * Jorge's Parents (Sandra Equihua (Mother), Eric Bauza (Father)) - TBA * Dr. Lange (Bryn McAuley) - TBA * Ned Noodlehead (Richard Horwitz) - TBA. * Bucky Lucas (Kirk Thornton) - Bucky used to be an actor and celebrity. He was also the first person to be voted off of Reality TV. After returning home, he soon found that he was constantly followed by the paparazzi who refused to leave him alone. This therefore forced him to go rouge and joins in the Poptropican Mafia and hangs out in a motel room. * Benson "Butterboy" Cook (Will Smith) - Octavian's childhood rival and a now-successful rapper who defeated Lil Jon and the Backstreet Boys. ** Benson "Butterboy" Cook (Young) - Played by Jacob Hopkins. * Shark Boy (Billy West) - a Man/Shark hybrid who hangs out in the coconut cannongrounds, and an ancient building at Shark Tooth Island. * the Great Booga Shark (Frank Welker) - a Shark who lives in the sea of Shark Tooth Island, and eats coconuts. * Professor Hammerhead (Patrick Stewart) - He is a professor who found the ancient ruins of Shark Tooth Island, and afterwards was shipwrecked by the Great Booga Shark while trying to get a closer look at it. He was assumed dead. * Distressed Mother (Sandra Equihua) - a Local Resident of Shark Tooth Island. ** Distressed Mother's Son - Played by Alanna Ubach. * Medicine Man (Greg Eagles) - a Native in Shark Tooth Island. Reality TV Contestants * Betty Brownie (Tara Strong) - TBA. * Busy Bob (John DiMaggio) - Busy Bob is a lawyer when he isn't competing on Reality TV Island. * Hip Hop (JSKTPR) - a Rapper who is planned to challenge Butterboy, and has made techno/reggae music hybrids before modern rappers took over the music industry. * Freddy Fry (Tom Kenny) - TBA. * Lassie Lasso (Grey Griffin) - TBA. * Merry Muse (Christina Vee) - a Japanese woman who likes cake and yen. More info later. * Richie Rebel (Jorge Gutierrez) - He is a contestant on Reality TV Island and is a boss of the Poptropican Mafia. * Rickie Rock (Tara Strong) - TBA. * Sarah Snooty (Grey Griffin) - TBA. Cameos * Manny/El Tigre (Alanna Ubach) - He is seen battling Black Curevo with his Tigre alter-ego before Oliver says "Pretty much.". He is seen again with his shorts on in Shark Tooth Island while Octavian eating coconuts with Jorge. * Frida (Grey Griffin) - She is seen seeing Betty Jetty racing with Mya. Her reaction was "Something I would do one day...". * Carmen (Grey Griffin) - She is seen putting a hotdog into a purple container, and shaking it to make it fizz, and tries it again, while Dr. Lange, makes a explanation of the Protectors symbol. * Inez (Annick Obonsawin) - She appeared in Octavian's backstory. She is in a soccer field walking along, whistling, while the other Poptropicans watch in shock, as Octavian immensely defeats Butterboy. * Johnny (TBA) - TBA * Pepe (Carlos Alazraqui) - TBA. * Professor Pendulum (Frank Welker) - He appeared watching the Great Booga Shark jumping out of the sea, along with Oliver, who is shocked. He speaks to Oliver, "What? Don't you like a good view?" * Space Trek Zombie (Leonard Nimoy) - He is seen on a wave of zombies. * E223/Afro Guy/Afro Girl (Kevin Richardson/Tara Strong) - TBA. Poptropica Chronicles (book series) The following novels were published as tie-ins to or continuations of the film. Here are a list of the novels in a series called "Poptropica Chronicles". * Poptropica Chronicles #1: V for Vendetta Island - TBA. * Poptropica Chronicles #2: All the Time in the Other Side - TBA. * Poptropica Chronicles #3: Spider Hero - TBA * Poptropica Chronicles #4: Island of Geometrics - TBA * Poptropica Chronicles #5: Return to the Portal - This is a prequel to the movie. TBA. Production Coming later! Reception Coming later! Future Jorge Gutierrez hinted that there will be a sequel to the film called "Poptropica: the Return of the Egg (aka Poptropica II: Return of the Egg (internationally), Poptropica: Project EGG)". This will feature the trio (Oliver, Mya, Jorge), including Amelia, on a quest to find the egg, with the others in Early Poptropica, and they must give them to the pilgrim gods before E223/Afro Guy/Afro Girl gets his hands on them. "Poptropica: Boss Level (aka Poptropica III: Boss Level Island (UK and Ireland) and P3)" was teased from a vision of Poptropica from an alternative universe by Oliver's Father after he got struck by lightning and before transforming, slowly, to Zeus. The third film in a planned trilogy of Poptropica films is in development until further notice.Category:Poptropica Category:Mexopolis Category:StoryArc Media Category:2020s movies Category:Traditional animated Category:Animated Films Category:Flash Animation